Minutos
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Oneshort: Algunas veces...simplemente no habían suficientes minutos. Natsu x Lucy TRADUCCION


**N/T: Hola, me alegra mucho volver con otra traducción, esta vez un oneshort y de la misma autora HawkofNavarre, todo el crédito de la trama de esta pequeña historia pertenece a ella y los personajes perteneces a su creador Hiro Mashima.**

**Espero que la disfruten y me dejen un review ^.^**

* * *

**Minutos**

Por _HawkofNavarre_

* * *

Tres años, seis meses y diecisiete días.

Ese era el tiempo que ella y Natsu habían estado juntos. Era difícil de creer cuán absolutamente eufórica había estado Lucy durante esos días, pero al final, nadie había tenido la oportunidad de hacerla más feliz que el hombre que había cambiado su vida. Él era el idiota del que ella no pudo evitar enamorarse y ella era el ratón de biblioteca que él no podía comprender. De alguna manera, eran perfectos juntos.

Hoy, sin embargo, era diferente. Estaban tan separados. Lucy se quedó en la puerta abierta de su habitación con sus brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a la forma que yacía en la cama frente a ella. Ella estaba tan molesta ahora y nada iba a sanarla.

"Podrías al menos decir 'buenas noches'," la maga de espíritus celestiales escupió desdeñosamente. "De verdad debes creerte mucho si crees que no voy a castigarte."

La figura de Natsu no se movió ni una pulgada, irritando a la rubia aún más. "Ambos sabemos que no estás durmiendo," siseó ella, pisando fuerte con un pie, pero él todavía permaneció inmóvil.

"¡Di algo!" le gritó Lucy, ahora tan enojada como nunca mientras entraba en la habitación. "¡Me lo debes, _di algo_!"

Pero él no lo hizo y ella se rompió, colapsando en el suelo con un gemido de angustia. La rabia se fundió rápidamente en dolor cuando ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas implacablemente. Ella había estado conteniendo tanto dolor hasta ahora, y él todavía no podía decir una cosa.

En cambio, la frágil rubia se encontró envuelta en sus brazos. Él beso su cabeza mientras ella lloraba, tejiendo sus dedos a través de su cabello mientras lo hacía. Él se echó hacia atrás y plantó un beso en la palma de su mano, luego uno en su cuello, uno en su barbilla, y uno en sus labios. Él levantó sus manos, con los pulgares limpiando la tristeza de sus ojos.

Una parte de ella esperaba que observarla estuviera matándolo por dentro; ella quería que él supiera cómo esto estaba desgarrando cada pedazo de ella. La otra parte de ella sólo quería quedarse allí llorando en su abrazo por siempre. Era amargo, pero ella podía estirar una mano por él y saber que estaba allí, y en este momento, eso era todo lo que de verdad importaba.

Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento y su corazón palpitó antes de que ella tirara de Natsu más cerca. "Me gustaría...que no tuvieras que irte," susurró Lucy entrecortadamente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ella se sentía enferma y definitivamente no era por las náuseas matutinas.

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo," respondió Natsu en voz baja porque era todo lo que podía decir.

"Sé que tienes que..." aceptó la maga. Ella se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ella era el amor de su vida, Igneel era igual de importante.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por un largo tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación de la presencia del otro tanto tiempo como pudieran. La noche era demasiado corta. Cada segundo que pasaba era la vida de su cuerpo. No había suficiente tiempo y nunca lo habría.

"Quiero ir contigo," le dijo, sintiendo la injusticia de la situación.

Su respuesta fue tan simple como la primera. "Sabes por qué no puedes."

"Sé por qué no puedo," respondió Lucy miserablemente. Ella colocó sus manos en su abdomen, insegura de si o no estaba más agradecida o rencorosa sobre la vida dentro de ella. "Y sabes por qué tienes que vivir."

"¿No crees que lo haré?"

"Natsu," la maga angustiada comenzó rotundamente, "la última vez que fuiste allí, casi te perdí. _Nosotros_ casi te perdimos."

Él la abrazó más cerca. "Lo siento."

"Sólo...prométeme, prométeme que volverás a mí," ella le rogó con desesperación.

"Te amo, tonta," respondió Natsu, con la voz quebrándose mientras sus brazos la rodeaban tan fuertemente como podían sin lastimarla, "¿Cómo podría dejarte?"

Y ella comenzó a llorar otra vez porque él no lo había prometido. Él no podría y esto lo sabía ella también. En cambio, él la besó de nuevo, necesitando este momento tanto como ella. El sabor, la sensación y el amor del otro era todo lo que ellos querían recordar, así la puerta de la habitación se cerró y no se abrió hasta que el sol se elevó en el cielo.

* * *

Lucy despertó desnuda entre las sabanas de su cama, secándose los ojos rígidos y rodando para volver a dormir un poco más. Extendió su brazo sobre el lado de la cama de su esposo para agarra su mano pero no encontró a nadie allí. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de algo más distinto.

Ella se sentó, atónita mientras miraba la bufanda de escamas blanca en su mano. ¿Cuántos recuerdos habían creado juntos con esta bufanda? ¿Cuantos contenía sin ella? Estaba Igneel y su infancia. El convertirse parte de Fairy Tail. Encontrar el huevo de Happy con Lisanna. El cumpleaños de Happy.

El...día que Natsu la conoció y ella se unió al gremio que se convirtió en su familia. Estaban todas esas veces que ella peleó junto a él, ganara o perdiera. Estaban todas esas veces que ella observó y admiró su fuerza en batalla. Estaba...cada momento que la hizo amarlo más y cada momento que él se encontró amándola de vuelta. Cada abrazo, beso, y toque estaba en esa bufanda. Cada recuerdo estaba en esa bufanda.

Recuerdos...que él había dejado atrás.

La invocadora llevo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, sujetando la prenda contra su corazón mientras temblaba incontrolablemente. Ella no rechazó las lágrimas que vinieron, ni se movió de la cama agridulce donde estaba sentada.

Tres años, seis meses y dieciocho días. No más, no menos y nunca suficiente.


End file.
